


DANGLE

by goldenpuno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey AU, M/M, Sports, Trade Deadline, but this can also be read as a standalone so im posting it, contract talks, idk when though, sports AU, this is actually a sequel to my soon to be posted fic, trade anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuno/pseuds/goldenpuno
Summary: dan·gleverbwhen a player does a deke (or decoy) by making moves to fake out the goalie or opposing player; also used to describe the act of stick-handlingSehun can't stop worrying about trade rumors but Junmyeon is there for him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	DANGLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buzzbug82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/gifts).



>   
> FOREVER THANK YOU to the Sean to my Danton aka **[@cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim)** for proofreading! You're always my constant thank you. ily #aitchforever  
>   
> ALSO I'm dedicating/gifting this work to **[@buzzbug82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82)** – thank you for your honest feedback and encouraging me. Most importantly without you this fic would not be here in public & mostly just thank you for being the bestest everyday #sehunfatassftw

The sound of the buzzer alerted Sehun of his surroundings. Sehun was exhausted, had been for the entire period now. Sehun felt like he was all over the place ever since the game started. His team was down by five and they still have yet to score a goal.

His defensemen had been useless for the past few weeks. His Captain Kim Junmyeon, one of their best defensemen, was also playing badly.

Sehun wished the game would be different and that he wasn’t on a losing streak as a starting goalie. Sehun tried to use his blocker, but another puck slipped right past his upper shoulder. They were now down by six without a goal scored. This was Sehun’s worst game this season. He was a top candidate for the Vezina Trophy - Best Goalie of the Year. He needed to do better. After the opposite team finished their celebration and the puck was dropped for a face-off, he saw Junmyeon take possession of the puck and fire a slapshot. The puck went in the net fifteen minutes into the period. _Finally, Jun,_ Sehun thought.

But it was not enough. They still lose. 6-3. Even after Chanyeol scored two goals successively.

Sehun skated fast enough off the ice. He removed his equipment and took off his pads. After the team had their post-game sermon from their coach, which involved a lot of yelling about the defense, Sehun saw Junmyeon approaching his stall.

“What?” Sehun asked as he shoved his things on the top shelf. Sehun’s whole body vibrated. He felt a familiar presence behind him.

“You okay?” Junmyeon carefully asked Sehun, who was busy shoving his bunny stuffed toy in his duffel bag. Sehun hoped Junmyeon hadn't seen it.

“Yeah. I’m showering. Anything else?” Sehun snapped at him.

Junmyeon apologized. “No. I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Sehun emphasized the next word, “ _Captain_.”

Sehun went into the shower while Junmyeon was busy. By the time Sehun finished sulking in the shower after losing against the lowest seed in the league, Junmyeon had already left the arena.

•••••

Sehun was usually not the type to dwell on losses, especially as a goalie. He has learned to move on after a bad game and proceed to the next one. But today was different. It was supposed to be a very special day.

Sehun arrived at _his_ penthouse and dropped his backpack near the foyer trying not to make any noise. He opened his bag quickly and hauled out his bunny stuffed toy. Other hockey players have their weirdest superstitions and rituals during their game day– before and after. From eating chicken and pasta during their pre-game meal, tying their shoelaces from left skate to right skate, using the same unwashed pads for years, taping their stick in a particular direction, doing a rotational handshake, skating backward during warmups, using the same jockstrap all over again ever since they were playing in junior hockey… but Sehun’s superstition was one of a kind. Yes. It was odd. But that is just how goalies are wired. It was no secret that hockey goalies have some of the weirdest routines in sports, so why would Sehun be any different?

“Hi, Myeon,” Sehun greeted his stuffed bunny. He petted Myeon’s two uneven ears and fixed his little team jersey that says _Captain_ on the back.

Sehun heard the light switch being turned on and saw the person who gave him said stuffed toy. Sehun probably woke him up. He looked so beautiful despite the messy hair. His glasses were on and he donned Sehun’s old college hoodie. Their dogs were following behind him.

“Junmyeon…” Sehun whispered. Sehun already felt reassured just by the presence of _him_.

Junmyeon approached Sehun and opened his arms. “Sehunnie. Come here.”

Sehun automatically buried himself in Junmyeon’s arms. He kissed Junmyeon’s neck and tried to hold himself together.

Sehun thought he smelled like… “Home.” Sehun murmured as he tried to pull his arms away from Junmyeon, but the latter wouldn’t budge.

“No. Don’t. Not yet.” Junmyeon snuggled Sehun into his arms. Junmyeon played with Sehun’s right ear for a while.

“Jun. I’m hungry.” Sehun muffled on Junmyeon’s chest. Sehun was always too clingy, especially during game days. Win or lose. Junmyeon was Sehun’s anchor. Sehun did not want to know what would happen if he hadn’t met Junmyeon after he was traded to the team. He would probably be stuck in self-loathing if it weren’t for Junmyeon. His captain. His partner. His rock.

“For?” Junmyeon teased him as he finally let him go. Sehun extracted himself from Junmyeon. He took off his suit and stashed it in their laundry room.

“Food. What else?” Sehun responded. Junmyeon picked up his phone to call their favorite takeout place. Junmyeon whistled as he saw Sehun approach him with only his boxers on.

“Sure,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun knew where exactly Junmyeon’s mind went.

•••••

The couple finished their late dinner. Sehun told Junmyeon about his trade and playoff anxiety. Junmyeon listened while linking their hands together. Junmyeon toyed with Sehun’s left hand. He grabbed his left ring finger and traced his pen name there. _SH20_. Junmyeon still could not believe Sehun tattooed his name on his ring finger during their bye week trip in Los Angeles. Sehun explained that since he cannot wear Junmyeon’s engagement ring on and off the ice, this is the best way to show Junmyeon that Sehun is just as committed as him. It represented permanency. Yes, it was impulsive to have that, but when did he and Sehun half-ass anything? Sehun had that tattoo done while Junmyeon was taking his habitual nap. Sehun surprised him after he woke up. Of course, his reward was Junmyeon going down on him while he held his left hand. In return the next day, Junmyeon went to the same tattoo shop and got Sehun’s jersey number, 94, on his own left ring finger.

“You know just because we suck each other off _as friends_ doesn’t mean you can’t go to me about team concerns, right?” Junmyeon cheekily told Sehun trying to make him laugh. Junmyeon has the filthiest mouth out of the two of them. He never fails to amaze Sehun with how unfiltered he is.

“Jun, I know that. But I didn’t want to bother you. I wanted to handle this all by myself, you know. I thought I could but…” Sehun sighed and settled himself on Junmyeon’s lap. “I was so excited this morning but tonight, that game... what a mess.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.” Junmyeon rubbed his right ear once again.

“I just want tomorrow to be perfect.”

“You were distracted, huh. Can’t blame you.” Junmyeon laughed at him.

“Shut the fuck up!” Sehun half-yelled at him. Junmyeon never missed the opportunity to chirp him.

"Someone's excited for our mating anniversary." Junmyeon tickled him. He would never stop teasing Sehun about meaningless things since Sehun still sometimes gets shy.

"What do you mean mating anniversary? Fuck you! Fuck you! I hate you!" Sehun tried to get out of his attacks. "If you won't stop, I will leave you at the airport tomorrow. I’m not joking." Junmyeon didn't. Junmyeon tried to pull Sehun back into his lap again. “Advance Happy Anniversary, love,” said Junmyeon as he pecked his lips.

“Thank you.” Sehun checked their digital wall clock. “10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Happy Anniversary, Captain! Congrats on bagging your goalie. You must be lucky since he’s stretchy and can do splits,” joked Sehun.

•••••

“Remind me. Why did I even date you if you’re making me carry all of these?” Junmyeon gestured at all of their luggage for their one week trip during their bye week.

“I’d look like an equipment staff if I carried all of those. Besides, you bought them all. Why did you even buy these, Jun? Do you need it?” Sehun pointed at all of the expensive clothes that Junmyeon bought in Los Angeles. His partner is insane for dragging him along the whole week in West Hollywood and Beverly Hills. Junmyeon’s obsession with Los Angeles was getting worse, but Sehun did not mind not a single bit. Financially, because Junmyeon is one of the highest-paid players in the league, and physically, because he enjoyed walking around the streets of Los Angeles without people recognizing them. Hockey is not quite popular in California, after all, and they are in one of the most liberal cities in the country.

“If you help me carry these, I’ll pick up Vivi and Monsieur at the sitter for two weeks.”

“Oh, you know me too well. Yes, I will.” Sehun said as he started picking up Junmyeon’s duffel bag. “Anything for you, _Captain_ ,” Sehun whispered at Junmyeon with double entendre.

They heard that their flight was leaving in thirty minutes through the announcement. The mood turned sour suddenly when Sehun checked his social media and saw too many trade rumors.

“Hey. Hey. You’re safe. Okay. You’re a goalie. You don’t usually get traded. I’m not going anywhere. I am stuck on our team for years just like you. I’m here,” Junmyeon reassured Sehun for the tenth time that day. He has been doing it during their entire getaway, which was meant to be not only celebrating their anniversary, but also to clear their heads out.

“I know you said that multiple times, but look at me. I am a goalie but I still got traded during the summer. Right? Nothing’s impossible. And what if they trade you too? Sometimes that happens to star players with max contracts right? What if they want a younger core? And they don’t want you anymore? I mean, you’re not getting younger.” Sehun went on a rant again.

“Do you think with all your heart that the team will trade me? The _Kim Junmyeon_. The captain of the team for ten years. The one who brought them their first-ever cup. I got the highest points of all defensemen last year. I even won three times now. Do you think they’ll let me go easily?” Junmyeon pointed out. He had every right to brag about his achievements.

“I don’t think I need to hear all of that when I could just use the internet,” Sehun reasoned while fiddling with his cap and running his hands over his face.

“Tell me how to help you? I don’t know what I should do. I already reassured you multiple times you’re stuck with me and the team. And you told me you have already accepted you are needed by the team to win. Come on, you’re our starting goalie. You are top three in every stat.”

“I know that too. But Jun. I never had a solid career in the past. I really can’t do this once something happens again. You know what happened when I got traded to the team. You were there.”

“This time it’s different,” Junmyeon reiterated. “Okay. Trust me.” Junmyeon linked their fingers together onboard the plane. “You’ll always have me.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

•••••

Sehun received the call from his agent that he was cleared at seven in the morning. Junmyeon, as usual, never got any trade offers. He was not even on the team’s list of potential. They would never dare to. Captain Kim Junmyeon was a franchise player and all hell would break loose if the team didn’t give him the treatment he deserves.

Junmyeon stirred beside him. “Who was that? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

“Stay,” Junmyeon said unconsciously.

“I’m not going anywhere, Junmyeon.”

“Promise.”

“Yeah. My agent called. I’m cleared.”

Junmyeon snorted. “You weren’t even in the rumors in the first place.”

“I said go to sleep,” Sehun said as he started going on top of Junmyeon and making out with him.

**Author's Note:**

> stan talent stan **exo-sc and suho**  
>  i will try to finish the original fic i swear  
> 


End file.
